Paranoid Layton
by Senpai-Soapy
Summary: A co-workers warning begins to register Paranoia in the Professors head, and just when he thinks he's finally solved this problem a chain of events occours.
1. The Warning

**Disclaimer: Professor Layton Is Owned by Level 5**

"Honestly, you think you know someone and then they go and get pregnant!" Dean Delmona fumed about this over lunch at the university. Professor Layton almost tripped over his own two feet as he entered. He had been grading papers and decided that for once, he would eat in the staff lounge, but upon entering he decided that he would rather eat in his office instead. He turned to leave but was noticed by Dr. Schrader. "Ah, Hershel" he said in a forced tone. "Come in, come in, we were just focusing on the irresponsibility of Mr. Delmona's Granddaughter." This time he really did trip over his own two feet. Trying to maintain his dignity he got up and sputtered "g-granddaughter? You mean the very granddaughter who always gives him those challenging puzzles?"

"The very same" He nodded with a grim look on his face.

"If you don't mind my asking Mr. Delmona, I understand if you do but…"

"She did it with some… some ruffian she met at a party! She's not even out of high school yet, and I suppose it's safe to assume that there was alcohol at this party!"

"…I'm terribly sorry for this. I do hope she makes the right decision out of this"

"As she better if she hopes to avoid more scandal!" He burrowed his brow for a moment apparently deep in thought then sighed and said. "I suppose I've seen this coming."

"Why, whatever do you mean Mr. Delmona?"

"I haven't paid attention to the signs."

"…signs? What signs are you talking about?"

"Well… It started about three months ago, she began to act differently. I guess the three giveaways were:

She began wearing more makeup and shorter dresses.

She began going out at odd hours, and would get defensive when you began asking her about it.

Finally, her friends would come to our house or call and ask about her when she clearly stated that when she went out it was to study with a friend."

The bell rang and he got up, stared at Layton and Said "Hershel, you know the young lady you're caring for?"

"Flora?"

"Yes, Promise me, that you'll pay attention to these signs and act if you notice them"

He was surprised but he tipped his hat and replied "I will."

As he left for the lecture he was giving, he thought "Flora would never do something like that."

But a more reasonable, more protective voice deep down inside him asked

"Would she?"


	2. The Dress

**Special Thanks to the first reviewer! Go Glass cherry! Anyway, ONWARDS!**

"_She began wearing more makeup and shorter dresses."_

These words echoed in Professor Layton's head as he slept. Delmona was spinning round and round, round and round, Classical music was playing as his words got slower and deeper. Suddenly he said, "And that was the new single by the Plikrey Orchestra, Now for the Weather."

"Gah!" He woke up with a start and realized he was dreaming. He shut off his alarm clock and headed downstairs in his usual clothing, enjoying the gentle tapping of rain. "Maybe" he thought "I won't have to worry about this. After all how much trouble could Flora get into?" He knew that any moment now, Flora would come rushing down the stairs thinking he had already left, breathe a sigh of relief and start to fix (herself thankfully) breakfast. After breakfast He would open her door as she entered the Layton Mobile and Drive her to school. This time however, she came down in no rush whatsoever; it was almost as if she was being distracted by something. Step step, step…step…step,step step step step… Finally even he could take it no longer; He cleared his throat and was answered with a "Professor? Oh, I didn't know you were still here."

"…Where else would I be Flora dear? Anyway I think you have time for a quick breakfast before we have to go."

"Didn't I tell you? I'm catching a ride with someone? Oh, you didn't have to wait for me."

"Mmmhmm, well I'm already late as it is so I'll see you after wo- Flora!" He looked up from his notes for the day and his watch and as he saw what she was wearing he remembered his Boss's first warning: _"She began wearing more makeup and shorter dresses." _ She had a tight black beaded dress on and thick foundation, she apparently spent a long time getting ready because her face was framed by thick brown curls which would take hours to prepare. Apparently still to shocked for words, all he could do is stand there. She didn't see this though; she was too busy texting, a honk was heard outside so she grabbed an apple (how appropriate) kissed him on the cheek and with a quick cheery bye, headed out the door. He stood there for a moment then shook his head "This is Flora we're talking about. Besides, there's probably some special event going on at her school anyway." He decided that after today he would change radio stations, and maybe talk to Flora about her clothing… but probably not.


	3. The Demand and the Defense

**Chapter 3! Anyone got Ideas I can fit into the story line? Review! Do I need to work on something? Review! Like the Story? Review! Hate it? Stick it in your ear! Alright (Claps hands) ONWARDS!**

It was dark, the stars blinked silently as the streets slowly emptied. Everyone was either asleep or at least, at their house. So where was Flora? This question sat in Professor Layton's mind as he sat in his armchair. He was surprised when he came home and Flora was gone without so much as a note. 5 minutes. Maybe she would back soon? 10 minutes. She would've called by now right? Maybe there's not a phone where she is. 20 minutes. Worry creeps over the Professor as if it was cold water trickling down his forehead. 40 minutes. He gets up, trembling with panic, heads to the phone about to call Scotland Yard.

Click

He lifts the phone.

Click

The door Opens. A half-awake Flora walks in rubbing her eyes. The door closes and it dawns on her that she's being watched. She looks over and sees her guardian in a state she's never seen him before. There was a mixture of rage and worry in his eyes. Very, slowly, she closed the door and approached the Professor. "Hi" she said in a soft voice.

Professor Layton was the definition of a gentleman, he had morals, and one of them was never try to pry information out of a lady. However, even a gentleman made exceptions, especially where Daughters were concerned. Flora sat like a caught thief on the couch while Professor Layton sat as the Judge in his armchair (A/N: although Judges don't really sit in armchairs, I think. I just don't want to give the impression that Judges are loafers so let's be clear Judges are NOT loafers! Ok back on track.) It seemed like forever that they both sat there. Finally He spoke. "I… would like an explanation as to why you were home so late. Why you didn't tell me. And why you wore what you wore."

Normally, people would get confused having three questions (?) fired at them at a time but all but one person didn't live with Professor Layton. Flora replied with calmness:

"I was doing the required homework at the library which, as you know is far from here so I couldn't get home unless it was carpooling with my friend. I couldn't contact you because the time I realized I would be staying late my cell died, and as for my clothing, you didn't mention it until now so NATURALLY, I thought it would be okay to wear!"

Taken aback by Flora's sudden outburst, he softened his voice a bit. "Now Flora, you know as your Guardian I only have your best interests at hea-"

"My best interests at HEART!" She spat, "When was the last time you told me where YOU were going? I would spend weeks worrying! WEEKS! If you had my best interests at heart you wouldn't ignore my calls or distract me so I won't get in the way, and I know as my guardian you're only required to look after me but I worry about you too I…I arrgh FORGET IT!"

And with that, she stormed off, leaving a distressed looking Hershel a note of confusion. He tipped his hat so that, even though no one was there his eyes weren't seen. He was contemplating what to do when he heard the voice again.

"_She began going out at odd hours and got defensive when you asked her about it."_

Professor Layton had morals, but not when you're faced with something like this. So that night Professor Layton did something very ungentlemanly. He told the voice to shut up and went to bed

**gemstar102: Thank you so much, I feel the inspiration to keep writing, or typing meh either or. **


	4. The Seeking of Advice

**Break from the whole Dean Delmona Italics! Read it to find out!**

Emmy sat in Professor Layton's office, wearing a smug yet genuinely worried look on her face. She knew Rosa was out on holidays, and any problem her boss could present to her must've been serious if he was turning to Emmy instead. She felt a bit guilty for acting so smug, but it couldn't be helped. It wasn't everyday someone like Professor Layton went to you for help, unless it was to sharpen your brain or something. Finally he spoke.

"You're… probably wondering why I called you here?"

"I wager it wasn't to discuss my paycheck?"

"Emmy…"

"I'm only kidding" she dismissed with a waved hand "its Flora isn't it?"

"How…?"

"Well, if you consider the fact that it seems like you don't know what you're doing it could only be a lady, and you know how to treat a lady you barely know but really it's like she's your daughter (plus Mr. Delmona AND Flora both talked to me), and you've known her for HOW long?"

"3 years"

"Hmm? What was that?"

"3 years!"

"Exactly! You don't just lock her up in a cage like some bird and expect her to be okay with it do you? So of course she's rebelling a bit! After all, she's only human"

"But…" he protested "What she's wearing"

"She's growing up! She's been dressing like that for a while if you haven't noticed. You just didn't notice it until Mr. Delmona mentioned those things to you!"

He thought about it for a bit, then finally said "You're right Emmy, thank you."

Now, Emmy was good at giving advice but Rosa had that one thing (call it "intuition" if you will) that she could sense whether it seemed logical or not and if she were here, I can guarantee you she would be agreeing with Professor Layton.

**Short. Very short. meh. FromTheUK Thank you that really helps for motivation. Actually I don't think you'll be expecting the ending I have in mind StudentFromGallifrey I can't promise anything but I think you'll like the outcome RE:P.S Thanks for the Idea I'll see if it could work **


	5. The Boy

**I'M SORRY FOR DISSAPEARING OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH! (Exhales) Now that that's out of the way let me note that I have more people favorite-ing and adding this story alert to their stories more than reviewing. Nothing wrong with that, but I REEEALLY need to know If I'm doing anything wrong or what you viewers want to see. So please review when you can (Unless you already have). If you hate it then click the back button. ONWARDS!**

Pacing was not a habit of a gentleman, but in case you haven't noticed, Professor Layton had been doing quite a few ungentlemanly things lately. Normally he would've had a bubble bath or a cup of tea but he decided that he would wait for Flora so he could tell her that he knew she was probably growing up and decided that he would respect her space from now on. "It's a school night; even Flora (in her current state) had to come home before curfew" he thought. He heard a knock on the door and breathed a sigh of relief; he was glad he wasn't going to have a repeat of last night, and then he thought on it why would Flora knock? Maybe she was carrying something? He opened the door only to find her best friend Cassandra panting and bent over, she looked like she was either going to puke or cry, or both! "Cassandra!" He exclaimed. "What happened, you look like well…" but before he could finish (which he was grateful for since what he was about to say wasn't gentlemanly at all) he was interrupted "It's Flora!" She gasped "Some college guy came to school and picked her up during lunchtime DURING LUNCHTIME! I thought maybe they were going out for lunch and he would bring her back but she was absent for the rest of the day! She's been like this for weeks! I thought maybe you would-"

"Weeks you say?" He interrupted now a bit panicked

"Yes! Hey! Mr. Layton? Where are-? "

Professor Layton rushed to the Laytonmobile and turned the ignition. Normally at a time like this invisible music could be heard by passersby's a piano tapping away at the theme of a gentleman rushing to stop the final warning:

"_Finally, her friends would come to our house or call and ask about her when she clearly stated that when she went out it was to study with a friend."_


	6. The Phone Call

**LA LA LA LA (singsong voice) I'm pretty sure it's the second last chapter! Reviews to reviews:**

**Redsparrow3 that's exactly what would probably happen if she wasn't so darn shy! Also, I'm glad you like it FromTheUK I'm glad too BTW you're cuppa what? StudentFromGallifrey Oh really? Mwahaha! You'll never know the ending till the ending! (If that made sense Welcome to my world) And it's ok if you split it into two, that just makes it look like one more review than there is, which is good! ALSO, did you know that Flora likes Murder Mystery Novels? I don't know if many people knew that. ShadowKyoko thank-you I hope this appeals to your sense of suspense Ok then, ONWARDS!**

"Now what?" Thought Professor Layton as he zoomed by in the Layton Mobile, "I have no idea where Flora is and her high school is out of the question. Maybe…"

HONK

He looked in the rearview mirror and spotted a police-car, he pulled over, rolled down his window and watched as a short, thin, pale and clean shaven man with wispy dark hair stepped up and said in a nasally voice "Excuse me sir, hmm wait, I heard about you, you're that one guy that everyone worships, what was it? Mr. Latin? No, Layton. Well…"

"Excuse me" He interrupted "Is there a problem? Because I really need to-"

"Tut tut tut Mr. Layton you may get off on puzzles with all those suck-ups but as for me"

Suddenly a gruff voice interrupted

"Carlick! What's going on?"

"Ch-Chief! I er was just investigating Mr. Layton here!"  
>"Layton eh? I've heard of you! Well, leave him be, he's done no wrong"<p>

"B-but"

"Carlick!"

"eep,alright" Mr. Carlick then turned to the Professor who until then had been unable to get a word in and leaned real close and with beer breathe hissed, "Like I said LAYTON! I'm no suck-up, I'mthe second in command and I'm watching you! "

He gulped then resumed his quest "Okay then," he thought "The Police Station is out of the question."

Ring

He picked up his phone and read the name FLORA on the screen. Fumbling around he picked it up then pressed it to his ear.

"Flora?"

"PROFESSOR!"

"FLORA! What's wrong where are you?"

"Oh it's awful I'm at St. Claire Street in this one hotel. I-I think you've been there before. Please co-"

The phone crackled with deadness but it didn't matter. When Professor Layton was motivated, there was no puzzle, tea-set or Person that could stop him.

As soon as he arrived at the hotel, he was swarmed by workers hoping to get a good stay out of him, but as I said a sentence ago he was motivated, so he marched right up to the front desk and demanded.

"Where's Flora?"

"W-what?"

"Flora! Brown hair, Curled bang possible ponytail. She told me she was here!"

The Lady at the front desk was taken aback. Professor Layton was known for his kindness, she thought that she wouldn't want to know the person who ticked HIM off or be the person for that matter, but fortunately someone did know what he was talking about.

"Ah, yes" said an elderly cheery lady "You're looking for Flora? Hmm she's so nice are you her guardian? Oh it doesn't matter here's the room she's in."

Hershel Layton was also a curious man, so he couldn't help but think "Why would she be in a room like this?" as he stood outside of where his daughter was, but that curiosity quickly vanished as he opened the door. Light came Flooding out and someone shouted

"He's here!"


	7. The TeamUp

**To Redsparrow3 and AwesomeMCawesometon: I WAS going to do the ending you guessed (by the way 1000 Picarats to you both! ^_^) But… I decided that seeing as this is the only story out of stories songs or poems where I don't have writers Block I'll continue it. Also this is where you reviewers help out I want to know which characters you want to see, which characters you don't, and were you want the story to go. Oh well' to the story (First person to notice something different gets 1000 Picarats)**

"_He's here"_

Were the first words Professor Layton heard before a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back sending him stumbling to the ground. He looked up and saw the face of Clive Dove. He was about to demand why he did that when a large grotesque figure walked out of the ballroom. He could only watch like he did when he was pulled over by the police officer, he noticed that the flooding light came from a high tech spotlight obviously meant to distract him, and it would've worked if not for Clive. Everyone knew how alike Clive and Luke looked butfor the first time, he actually noticed the differences between Luke and Clive, Luke Smiled Clive smirked

"Hey Bostro" He said coolly "still using dirty tricks just so you can actually land a hit?"

"Sh-shut yer trap! I only came for Layton not you!"

Luke was easily intimidated, Clive was easily intimidating

"Oh well that's too bad, you see I came for him too. Because you see, he's key into helping me find all the people you just kidnapped."

"K-kidnapped?" Stuttered Professor Layton

"Yeah!" Growled Bostro "And If you don't come with me pretty boy over here's going to have his head smashed in!"

"REALLY?" Mocked Clive "Oh no! I better run!"

If there was anything Bostro hated the most, it was being mocked, and if there was anyone he hated the most, it was Clive. He lunged his fist at Clive's face, he dodged, tried to aim where he dodged and he may as well have been mirroring it. He tried kicking his shins Clive jumped up and for good measure stomped down. Hard. Bostro Howled in pain as Hordes of Thugs streamed out of the ballroom. Layton and Clive quickly left as they fretted over their boss. It wasn't until they were in Clive's car (Layton's was bugged apparently) that he continued in debating the differences between Luke and Clive.

Luke was sympathetic and reliable . Clive was Ruthless and Deceptive.

But at this point what choice did he have If Luke wasn't here?


	8. The Explanation

**I'm sorry for last chapter being shady I'll explain what I can right now and the rest you'll learn later: I was comparing Luke to Clive because He's (currently) overseas and Clive is probably his only ally (replacement for Luke), also that MIGHT've been some foreshadowing and I decided to focus on their differences INSTEAD of their similarities. ', sorry if I gave the impression that Luke was there I'll go fix it. Now ANYone see what was different about all the beginnings? No? Well, ONWARDS!**

It wasn't until the shock wore off that Professor Layton fully assessed where he was. He was in a strange car, with a grown man, and he had no idea where he was going. Even under the current circumstances this was still creepy. Every time he tried to speak he would glance at a family thug watching the car drive by, finally when he was certain that they weren't being watched he asked,

"What in the world is going on?"

Clive looked like he didn't really want to tell him but then sighed and said.

"After I got let out Flora came up to me, she asked if I wanted to help plan your surprise party"

"S-surprise party?"

"Yes, she, I, Mr. Delmona and all the teachers were in on it. Mr. Delmona was retiring and choosing you for the new head of the university."

"W-wait, then that means his granddaughter…"

His voice trailed off but Clive finished for him

"Isn't really pregnant. When Flora went out at odd hours it was to help set up."  
>"Then how does that explain her clothing?"<p>

"I think…I think it had something to do with this, everyone was invited to your party, but when I went outside to park my car and came back in, everyone was gone and that's when Bostro and his lot showed up. I hid behind a potted Plant and I found this"

He handed him a crumpled piece of paper. Carefully the Professor straightened it out and read a page with Flora's handwriting:

Monday: Terrible outcome for the outfit I chose, maybe it's the length?

Tuesday: No outcome, He's not speaking to me. I wish I could apologize but I might tell him everything

Wednesday: Things are still tense but looking up, I wore a long sleeved shirt with pink white and orange stripes and a high pink skirt with a black band. No makeup. Hair up. Maybe I should dress like this to his surprise party.

Thursday: Today's the day! I can finally apologize without the worry of spilling out everything. Clive's picking me up; everyone's here Luke even came overseas; we've okayed it with the teachers. They should be calling him sometime after school to meet them at the hotel. Maybe I should've told Cassandra…

Professor Layton almost chocked at the last entry, _"Everyone's here" _That meant that all the people he knew and loved (or at least got along with), his co-workers, His family, his friends, Emmy… all of them were gone. He knew that whoever was behind this was aiming for him, and likely using them as bait. Right now his only chance of getting them back was to team up with Clive. They were silent, Professor Layton didn't ask where they were going until they got there, but at the time each made a silent vow, they were going to get everyone back, no matter the cost.

**I really hope that this explains everything. I didn't really intend this story to go all "dark" all of a sudden. But I had to have SOME way of continuing it. Oh also Flora's safe (I assume)**


	9. The Daughter and the Apprentice

**And So to Celebrate 20 reviews! I'm going to do a chapter with a 1****st**** person point of view from… hmm… Emmy? Maybe later? Luke? Why not He hasn't been in the story yet so Luke's narrating this chapter, annnd ACTION!**

I hate the moon. I hate how it can look so sickeningly peaceful when I'm not, I hate how I got kidnapped when I was supposed to reunite with my mentor, I hate that I can't scream since everyone else is sleeping.

"At least we get to sit outside."

I look up to see Flora grinning at me. How can she grin at a time like this? I turn the other way to signify that I'm in a bad mood but that doesn't stop her from sitting next to me, nothing stops Flora, unless you count being kidnapped then impersonated, held hostage by a man impersonating me and being kidnapped, again.

"Go away" I mumble.

"Not" She sits beside me "Until you tell me why you're so glum."

"It's just that…" I falter but she motions for me to keep going I sigh and start again

"It's just that a whole evening RUINED by some thugs really takes it out of you. Hey, how come you're not mad? You planned the entire thing"

"Well, I guess I'm more worried than mad really, I mean for the Professor,"

This confuses me a bit, how could the Professor be in any danger? Besides, we're the ones kidnapped. Then as if she's reading my mind she answers my silent question.

"Luke, look around you, is everyone safe?"

"Well, yeah" I answer

"And Professor Layton always seems to attract danger right?"

"…Right"

"So then you can see why I'm worried right?"

Deciding it's better to be honest I shake my head. She doesn't get frustrated like I expected her too instead, she tries a new angle.

"Look at it this way, what if, one of your parents who could probably handle anything just as well always went in the face of danger, or at the current situation were separated from you and chose to go against a whole army to rescue you how would you feel?"

"I would feel terrible! I, oh… now I get it."

This shines a whole new light on Flora, right now I can understand how she feels being left behind, it's not that she feels abandoned but it's just that she worries that anyone if she lets go of anyone, like she did with her parents, they might not come back. I guess Isolation does that to you. For a minute we both just sit there, until she smacks her head, and says

"CLIVE!"

Really, she's thinking about that Git at a time like this? Not that I'm jealous or anything, the only person I have to be jealous of is that black raven who keeps trying to hit on Arianna, I guess I'm still mad at him for impersonating me and leading me to believe that I knew how I was going to grow up, now I'm paranoid at how I'll turn out. I look over at Flora she's pulling out her phone and she's…texting?

"Flora!" I hiss "Now's really not the time!"

"I just remembered, Clive went out to park the car after he dropped me off. If he's with Professor Layton then I can text him and let him know where we are!"

"Um, didn't the Professor get a phone just recently?"  
>"Well, yes but HE can't text. It's impossible to teach him, and if we want to be discreet then it's better to text!"<p>

"Oh, I see, Flora that's brilliant! What are you texting?"

"Well…" Suddenly her face turned sheepish, "That's the thing, I'm trying to remember his number"

If there was anything that would never change, it was face palming, especially right now.

"I'm sorry!" She flustered a bit "It's just that, well why would I ask for his number anyways?"

"Um, let's see, to keep in touch with planning, in case you get lost, or, to prevent THIS from happening!"

"Well, **SOR**-**RY**, Would you ask Arianna for HER number?" as she clamped a hand over her mouth, someone shouted from inside

"Quiet! I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Sorry." We both replied. I looked over at a now red beet Flora. I snickered.

"So, that's how it is?"

"PLEASE don't tell him"

I flicked a piece of lint off my shirt before replying "I won't, as long as you answer a couple of questions first."

"I-but-you FINE!"

"Alright, first off how long?"

"Do I REALLY need to answer this? It's EMBERASSING!"

"If it wasn't I really wouldn't care"

"Fine on my third visit!"

"Third visit? Where?"

"To the Prison!"

"Y-you went there by yourself?"

"WELL! It's not like I had anything else to do! After you left He started accepting a lot more mysteries than usual, sigh he really missed you Luke"

He really missed me? I don't know how to respond to that so I stop teasing her and look down.

"Luke?" There's a concerned look on her face but I don't want to talk to her about it, not right now, so I switch the subject instead.  
>"Hey, what if you texted the Professor?"<p>

"Text him? I just said that he CAN'T! How-?"

"Clive will be with him" I interrupted

"Oh…OH! Right then we can ask him for Clive's number"

A new record. Two face palms in a day.

"No, Clive will answer it then we can text him through Professor's phone!"

I was getting a bit irritable but (luckily) she pieced it together. However, no sooner after we hit send did a door open.

**DADADA End of 1****st**** Person POV from Luke! ** **Now, it's going to be normal again let me know what you think of it and add ideas whether they are Romantic Funny serious I don't care as long as I can fit it into the story**


	10. the EARTHQUAKE

**Update! Where? HERE! (Apologies for those having a bad day and just can't stand cheerfulness or bounciness or randomness, hope your day's better. SEE? Sorry, again.) Reviews to Reviews: sjafreak Luke appeared (or was mentioned) in chapter 7 and 8 Flora wrote on a page that Luke came from overseas. Clive mentioned that they were kidnapped and why did you just use the word suddenly twice? Laytonfanatic Sadly his coordination never lies in his fingers **

**Expect Randomness! And making fun of Professor Layton (in a fun way though) Thanks to Redsparrow3 for the Phone Idea! ONWARDS!**

Clive Dove rubbed his ear, he had just pulled over because Hershel Layton had a "moment", (to those who do not know what a moment is, it is a well, moment or episode when you stop out of character and do something completely UN-you. So we can safely assume that Professor Layton's moment was ungentlemanly and embarrassing,) but this moment had something to do with genes, as you know Miles Edgeworth (If you do not know Miles Edgeworth then go play Ace Attorney RIGHT NOW) has a severe fear of earthquakes, but did you also know that he's distantly related to Hershel Layton? Let's rewind a bit, Flora hit send on her phone and a door swung open, what's going on with her now you'll find out later, but as soon as she hit send the message found its way to the phone of a certain top hatted gentleman who had his texting mode on his Phone set on default. Let's do the math shall we? A professor who's afraid of earthquakes + A Professor who is clueless to texting + A Phone set on vibrate = the following scenario:

mmmmmm

Layton: Ahh! What's that sound?

Clive: What oh, it's probably you're-

Layton: EARTHQUAKE PULL OVER! HAND OVER THAT STEERINGWHEEL BOY!

Clive: STOP FLAILING YOU'RE ARMS AROUND! DISTRACTED DRIVING! DISTRACED DRIVING!

Layton: EARTHQUAKE!

Clive: DISTRACTED DRIVING!

Layton: STAY AWAY FROM FLORA!

Clive: DISTRACTED DRIVING! DISTRACTED DRIVING AND-WHAT?

Layton: EARTHQUAKE!

Alright, so maybe they both had a "moment", anyway Clive finally managed to pull over and explain that it was his phone, when he tried to explain texting however the Professor just merely tilted his head to the side stand there until he was snapped out of his daze. Clive sighed, why did HE have to witness something like this; he shuddered at the memory and flicked the phone on reading the message.

Clive

I can't really tell you where we are at the moment, but when I get the chance I will, oh and I know that you had to witness one of his "episodes", sorry for that, if you want to avoid it send me your cell number so you can avoid it in the future, oh and don't try to explain texting, it's pointless.

-Flora

A smirk crawled up on the face of Clive Dove. As he clicked the phone shut, he knew that he had everything right where he wanted it.

O_O… WHAT THE HECK? Any way short chapter review or message for Ideas please! PEACE!


	11. The Stranded Car

**To those still following this story: Please vote on the Poll on my profile, I'm going to add a character anyway. WOO! Warning mushy-ish moment.**

CLICK

He looked up at the sky and sighed. Why did he let the clerk talk him into pay and talk? He was pretty confident at first, he was going to get the number of a pretty girl that he happened to like, in his confidence he made the mistake of clicking the phone shut and opening it only to find it dead. He checked his to see if the same bad luck followed suit and was answered with his expectations. Not only did they have no means of communication, they also had no means of transport, it was a good thing that Professor Layton made them pull over, otherwise they would have been stranded in the middle of the road, they at least were stranded on the side of the road. Deciding that the sooner they got back on the road the better he went over to the distressed father. He sat with his fingers running through his hair like a worker who had just gotten laid-off. He didn't really blame him, he had just gone through a lot recently, paranoia, losing his daughter, finding out she and everyone he loved got kidnapped by an unknown mastermind and now this? Professor Layton held true to his reputation, he was stressed (and slightly embarrassed) but didn't have a complete mental breakdown. He might've had an "episode" but he got over it surprisingly quickly. Clive asked him if he had any loose change. He didn't respond, instead he brought about his wallet and looked through it. Upon finding it empty he put it back and walked around for a bit, still refusing to talk.

"Great!" Muttered Clive "Now we'll have to wait for someone to give us a lift or at least help us call a tow truck."

His mood matched the weather, exhausted and fiery. He was ready to lash out at anyone who talked to him, save for the Professor who was currently in the opposite mood.

Suddenly Clive had a thought of something he really needed to talk to the Professor about. He trotted over to where he was and bluntly asked "Why did you tell me to stay away from Flora?"

He had an odd look given to him but was answered with

"I…was paranoid at the time. I know that you display…some interest in her and I know that this is quite requited" Clive's surprised smile was silenced by a raised eyebrow. He continued "However, if I were to consider giving my permission to let such a thing happen, then I would like to ask some questions."

"Alright." He agreed

"You were the boy Flora went out with for planning the party?"

"Yes"

"You were the last one to see her?"

"What is this? An interrogation?"

"Yes, now answer the question."

"Yes."

"Why do you like her? And what are your intentions?"

"I…like her because she's…she's always smiling, she refuses to let a bad day drag on or hold something against someone, she's the complete opposite of everything I am which is probably why I like her so much since I can't stand myself, as for my intentions…I haven't thought that far yet but for now I'm focused on just keeping her smile around."

Normally he would've thought this a bit curious or suspicious but he saw actual sincerity, he knew that he could trust Flora with him, just like he trusted her with him on that day they left the towering pagoda.

"…Cli-"

"Do you need some help?"

**^ No one you heard speaking. Till next time. Review review review!**


	12. The Argument

**Next chapter. To all viewers is it really getting that bad? If you like it but think some are needs work or If you have an Idea, then tell me, and vote on my poll.** **Reviews to reviews: Layton Fanatic, yes, he amuses us all I'm glad you liked it. Redsparrow3: Thank you, for reviewing and such Glad you think so. ONWARDS!**

Katia Anderson stepped out of her green car with a wide grin on her face.

"Hello Mr. Layton!" she chirped, "Oh, who's your friend?"

"My name" Interrupted Clive just as Layton was about to speak "Is Clive Dove. Nice to meet you Ms. Anderson."

Katia looked shocked. "How-"

He smirked, this was exactly the reaction he expected, every female he encountered, he could easily confuse or manipulate. He was good at figuring people out, which he worked to his advantage, however, there was one person who he could never figure out, despite what other people told him. Nonetheless, he was quite amused at Katia's speechlessness. Normally, he would've waited until they were raging at him, but it had been a long day, so he decided to answer her question.

"To put it simply, I'm a reporter."

"Oh? And what do you report?"

"The usual trash people read to entertain themselves, but never mind that, since Mr. Quiet here knows you better, I'll let him explain the situation."

Professor Layton, who had finally been able to speak, explained the situation to Katia. Clive noted that he looked a bit choked up when he told her about the kidnapping but knew that there was no sense in wasting valuable time for rescuing in this so he let it go. After he was finished explaining, Katia nodded as if processing it, then said to them

"I have a friend nearby and a jerry can of gas in the back. I could help you refill, then we could push it to my friends and they could look after your car. I could help you if you want."

Clive sighed. Was she really trying to invite herself? He decided that although she could be of help, quantity would just slow them down. He said to her

"Or, you could give us the tank of gas and let us be on our way."

"I COULD but I have an idea on who's behind this. Plus, my car has more mileage."

The conversation was light and polite but you could see the tension in their eyes, they had a heated debate going on for a while, but Clive was going to win this one, he always has he was sure of it Clive dove…

Was not happy. He sat in the back seat of Katia's vehicle with a frownful pout. He always won arguments and he was about to win this one, until the Professor interrupted and took HER side. Deciding that he'd rather annoy her after all, he scanned around the vehicle looking for… a certain… type…of…THERE! His eyes widened and his face relaxed into his signature smirk. He spoke in a soothing tone

"Is that Pride and Prejudice?"

"Why yes, yes it is, have you read it?"

"Meh, tried to, couldn't get past the first page; I'm beginning to question your taste."

"WELL!" She sneered "I think my TASTE is just fine, otherwise I would've been interested in you!"

"Now I'm REALLY beginning to question your taste."

"Clive" Chided the Professor "Whether you're a gentleman or not, you never questions someone's tastes, especially a lady."  
>"Of course not." He gasped in mock innocence "I would never do that, unless the Lady is WRONG!"<p>

"WHO ARE YOU TO-!"

"ENOUGH!"

They both looked at a fuming Professor, both scared to see him angry. Clive only saw him angry once, and he didn't want to witness THAT again. He shuddered at the memory then waited for him to say something but the only thing he could was

"Pull over at the next pit stop."

Professor Layton wasn't a fan of convenience store bathrooms, but this was an emergency. He just couldn't stand hearing those two argue anymore, so here he was standing at the mirror hunched over. He was beginning develop worry lines, and self-pep talks were useless at this point. "Even Luke and Flora never argued this much." He thought to himself. "Well, maybe they got the point by now." He slipped out of the washroom and went to turn around the corner only to see a fist, then black.


	13. The Orchestrator

**StudentFromGallifrey that's alright, I know it can get kind of confusing, I don't know If it's still on the same plot line but I have some stuff planned that I think will relate to the earlier chapters and Vocaloid Fan Good advice that actually helps more than you think Thanks to both for your honesty. ONWARDS!**

Professor Layton sat in a dim room, on his right sat inspector Chelmey. Both were tied up.

Click

A familiar thin pale shaven man stepped in and immediately both men in that room widened their eyes.

"Alamander?" Shouted a quite shocked Chelmey. "Y-you're the fiend behind all this?"

"That's Mr. Carlick to you!" He snapped while his wispy hair stood on end. "You almost had me Chelmey, good thing I had help" He added while gesturing to Bostro.

Layton, being good at deduction almost had this figured out, almost.

"Mr. Carlick."

Alamander Carlick, who at the very least was pleased a being addressed formally responded with an impatient but nicer than he was to Chelmey "What!"

"Well, I noticed that all this and clues to this happening happened right after my promotion. I deduced that it had to be three months age that I was secretly promoted. Because you see, since then I noticed that I was being tailed, after that I saw that Barton was looking more worried than usual, he told me that the inspector here was on vacation but I figured out it couldn't be that when I ran into his wife at the supermarket the other day, I didn't quite know or deduce where he was until this moment. What I don't get is why do you need to ensure that I don't get the promotion? After all, you work for Scotland Yard."

"Showoff" Mumbled Chelmey in his usual jealous manner. Carlick though quite impressed, was absolutely seething. Surprisingly he spoke in a relaxed manner.

"Looks like you live up to your Reputation Mr. Layton, if you want to know the answers, you'll get them all in good time, in the meantime." He clapped his hands and called to his lackeys "Bring her in!"

No. Not this, anything but this. He shook with the same emotions he had when Flora was abducted, and when she came home late. Fear and rage. He sat silent, motionless as Flora was shoved into the room.

"I still think he was kidnapped."

"You're crazy; he's probably tired of us."

Clive and Katia were bickering in the green car about why the Professor was taking so long, little did they know that they both were right. Clive was about to continue his latest argument that would ensure him victory when the phone rang.

"Oh, I forgot I charged that." As he picked up the phone Katia mumbled "Gee, thanks Katia for letting me charge both phones in your car. I owe you one."

"Yeah, yeah, what you said." He was clearly distracted by the text.

Clive you jerk

You never texted your number so now I can't tell you where we are.

And now I'm being interrogated by some brainless twit, with a phone that's only halfway charged. TEXT ME!

-Flora

"Damn!" He exclaimed as he slapped his hand to his head

"What's wrong?" Asked Katia.

"N-nothing, I just need to make a quick text. "A-alright"

Elsewhere, a man named Ragley kept using his punching bag to blow off steam. He was still mad, but he knew that there was no point in continuing on doing this if it only made him madder, sighing, he tossed off his gloves and glanced out the window. His phone rang, hesitantly picked it up, He spoke.

"Hello Uncle Alamander."

**There. Some stuff revealed. I know it's still a bit complicated but trust me on this. I have it all planned out in my head. It's just hard to get it on paper **


	14. The Maid

Ragley clicked his phone shut and hung his head in disgust. He could wonder what was happening and why he was always a domino in a chain of events. He took the day off to blow off some steam, but the recent phone call had only made him madder. He sighed and, grabbed his coat and headed out.

Elsewhere in London, a maid was getting a room ready for some new costumers. She fluffed the pillows, made the bed, made sure that the windows had that extra sparkle. She even put out those little chocolates that costumers so often liked. As she stood and admired all her hard work, the hotel phone rang. She sighed impatiently and answered as she wondere "why would she be calling me now?"

"Hello dear." the voice on the other line crackled

"Hello. What's going on."

"I need you to come down here. There's some 'special' costumers I need you to help."

"But-"

It's an emergency."

"(sigh) okay."

She headed down the stairs, into the lobby only to find...

**Quick quick quick!**


	15. The Golden Apple's Escape

**Thanks to Abitat, Syberiawinx and (of course) Redsparrow3 for reviewing. ONWARDS!**

Becky did not expect to see her grandmother so worried before, or rather, not worried at all. She also didn't expect to have such a panicky looking pair of customers like the ones standing before them, or any customers at all since that "better" snobbery of a hotel opened up across the street and 80 percent of their customers started flitting their instead. She also didn't expect to see Hazel. Oh wait, she did, Hazel went there about anytime he could, though she didn't understand why. Anyway, she didn't expect to see any of these things (except for Hazel.) but there they were. A panicky grandmother and a panicky looking pair of customers such as Clive and Katia. Clive and Katia were both trying to get their two cents in to a frantic Margaret. She tried to hush them here, or calm them down there but it was hopeless. Becky put her hands on her hips and nodded her head. She now agreed with her grandmother. This was the most serious situation that any maid would ever face, indeed it was. Teenagers. And unruly ones at that. She tied her apron. Put on her most determined face and...

"HEY!"

All three looked up. Clive and Katia were quite confused looking and Margaret was quite grateful looking. Clive looked like he wanted to put his two cents in again but then thought better on it when he noticed the true fierceness of Becky's face. Hazel let out a small soft sigh. Ironically, he was scared of the soft natured Professor, yet, infatuated with the rough natured hotel maid. No one seemed to notice however, he kept his feelings well hidden. He decided that, since Becky seemed busy, he would come back tomorrow. As he stepped out the door, Clive and Katia were quickly explaining the situation to Becky while she put on her best thinking pose. When they were done she asked

"Wait,wait,wait, Of all the places you could've gone, why here? What help do you think we'll be?"

"Well..." Began Katia but Clive cut her to the chase.

"We just need you to tell us if you have any information on the seedy characters that left that hotel across the street earlier."

"HEY YOU CAN'T JUST!-"

"You would've taken to long, my explanation was easier."

"HOW WOULD YOU KN-"

"HEY!"

Both Clive and Katia tensed as they realized exactly whose time they were wasting. They immediately stood up as if to say "YES SIR!" Becky smirked then looked over to where her Grandmother sat. She was snoozing away. Perfect! But still... she couldn't help but feel nervous that her Grandmother would catch her and scold her for "pestering." customers. She shook her head then said.

"Listen I'm Gonna get in HUGE trouble If I give you this information, how bad do you need it?

"Badly." they both said unison

"All right...but I'm gonna need something as well..." She Whispered into Katia's ear (since she decided that Clive annoyed her.) both the information and the favor she needed. With these two things in mind, they left to find Max.

While those two were finding Max, Flora was sitting tied up, in a chair, in a dark room, quite quite annoyed. Almost every thug she met had tried to hit on her, Clive still hadn't texted her back and she really really REALLY had to use the washroom. She knew that the only reason she was still alive was because that strange little man still needed her as black-mail. She thought "If I can escape, he'll have one less person to use as blackmail; It'll be hours before they come to check on me, I should be able to find someone to help before then." She looked all over the room hoping not to make a ruckus. Finally she found a hook; she leaned against the wall slid down to the hook and began to untie herself. Almost, almost, SUCCESS! After she did this, she used her rush of adrenaline to remove the hook from the wall, tie it to the rope and toss her newly fashioned grappling hook to the nearest open window. It hooked on; she climbed out and ran off to find someone to help and (hopefully.) a washroom.

RUN FLORA RUN! I Kind of pictured Becky to be a pre-teen or adult or younger teen (hence the TEENAGERS! Comment.) Review or PM me if you have any Ideas. Until next time... SoapyWhisk!


	16. The Meet Up

**Thank you to all who reviewed, and thank you to Anon for the Idea. ONWARDS!**

"How many days have passed?" wondered Flora as she exited the restroom. She found a restroom (thankfully) and was now looking for someone to help her rescue her friends and family. She shuddered and gulped as she realized that she was officially on her own solo adventure with no leads, no help...and no cell phone.

Great.

"So... All I have to do is find someone who doesn't have ties with the law and..." she stopped suddenly, realizing how bad that sounded but continued mind planning anyway. "and then convince them that some crazy pale faced guy who has a well-earned reputation on the force is responsible for Chelmey's disappearance, and wants to take over the world or something,

Oh yeah, I should probably mention that he's kidnapped and all my friends and family, alright, time to go be labeled as crazy..." She walked forward a few steps, not sure what she should do when she heard a voice.

"You're talking to yourself"

Flora yelped, she looked over at the man sitting on the bench. It was Hazel...well, she wasn't quite sure of his last name. She responded in a cool manner.

"Am I?"

"Yep... I didn't hear any of it ; you looked kind of worried though"

Flora felt both relieved and worried. She may not have been good at hiding her emotions but at least she could keep quiet if she had to (even if it was subconsciously). They were both quiet for a moment until Hazel gestured to the vacant spot beside him and asked "do you want to talk about it?"

Flora wasn't sure what to say, she COULD reveal a little and get it off her chest, but he WAS just standing there, silently watching her...she decided to test him, an eye for an eye she thought. She wiped the seat and plunked down right beside Hazel.

"I'm okay" she replied non-chalantly "What about you? You look a bit troubled yourself."

Flora didn't have to fake anything. Hazel did look troubled and she decided that this would be her way to see if he was trustworthy enough to at LEAST consider her words before labeling her insane. Hazel coughed a bit, but he replied anyway

"... Miss Flora was it? Is that what they called you?" Flora's guard softened a bit, he barely knew her, yet bothered to remember her name? She snapped out of her thoughts and nodded while he continued to talk. "Have you ever felt like your efforts were fruitless?" Flora nodded at this as well, she tried to please people so they would see her as something more than a little girl, but in the end always needed rescuing. She felt a sudden pang of sympathy for him as she realized what he was talking about.

"Becky..." she breathed.

"..."

"Hazel..." she began but he just got up and threw his hands in the air.

"I visit her every day! But she barely knows I'm ALIVE! I mean, why try?"

As Flora listened to Hazel talk to the sky, she concluded that when this was over, she would tell him everything, after all, there was NO way in London that HE would think that SHE was crazy. When he was done ranting, he breathed and sat back down again.

"I guess I sound pretty messed up, don't I?" he asked.

Flora nodded, but at the same time, her eyes said", it's okay! We're all a little messed up one way or another!"

Hazel smiled at this with legitimacy.

"I guess that's life" he mumbled, "Are you ready to talk about your troubles now?"

Flora was ready to talk, she decided that she had found a friend in Hazel and opened her mouth, but the words that came out were not hers.

"HAZEL!"

Both whipped around to the direction of the voice and saw a frantic Max heading towards them.

"What is it Max?" asked Hazel

"Bossy...Becky...sent 2 people to get me...so I could come get you..."

"Get me?"

"Yeah! She wants all her friends and you, to come to the hotel where it's safe"

"And me?"

"Well, duh Einstein, I mean you may not be me or her granny, but you're special to her"

Hazel blushed at this, he couldn't even squeak out a "really?" because of his initial shock, luckily though, Flora's voice filled out the gap

"2 people?" she asked.

"Oh! Hey Luke's lady friend, yeah, one had purple hair and the other, well...he looked exactly like Luke but younger..."

Flora quickly asked him "where did you last see them?"

"Uh...by that gas station that sells cheap gum."

"Thanks Max, bye Hazel!" she kissed Max on the cheek, making him just as dumbfounded as Hazel and dashed off,

Elsewhere...

Flora's phone sat in her prison...it was on vibrate, a small thin pale faced man picked it up and clicked it open...


	17. And Life went From Bad to Worse

**Hello my Adoring fans (watches as tumbleweed rolls by, claps hands) Hello people still bothering to read this. I have read the poll on my profile this week and people want Arriana to enter the story, well, she will come SOON I can promise you that, now, reviews to reviews:Redsparrow3: As usual, your reviews are amongst the ones that keep me going on this, Professor H. Clayton:Thank you! Nothing else inspires me to write more than a handful of Ego boosters musicbee13: I think that by the time you read this, you'll understand what happened. Also: I'm going to be working on a weekly story umm series(?) so When I upload it, read it if you can. And I'm looking for a co-author to help me write an oresama teacher Todd Allison and the Petunia Violet or (yep, you guessed it) Professor Layton story now (Man I really missed doing this, even If some people think it's stupid) (Claps Hands) ONWARDS!**

"Becky!" Cried Hazel as he and Max entered the Hotel. Becky got up and hugged him just as he always dreamed she would, they all sat down and Becky quickly explained that with all the disappearances going on, and with all of them being stringed to a certain gentleman, anyone who was a colleague of him couldn't let their guard down. Max went to bed (since it was the middle of the night) and Becky and Hazel were left alone by the warm fireplace in the lobby. Neither said anything since no words were needed, they just leaned on eacother enjoying the silence. Right now life was good.

Unfortunately life wasn't always so gracious to other people. In an office at an unknown building a man sat seething at his relative. He may have been mad at his loss, but he knew that what was going on right now, wouldn't magically give him all that he desired. He put on his coat and headed out the door, out into the first droplets of the night.

And life went from bad to worse. Clive clicked open his phone again. He received a text from Flora stating that she escaped and that he should meet her at some nearby dock. He and Katia were heading there now. They both sat fuming at their most recent argument, not that it's relevant to the story. They were both red enough that one would mistake them for being sunburnt, and they were both mad enough that they failed to see the shaddowy figure chasing after them hoplessly, trying to warn them not to fall for the trap.


End file.
